Phillida
Phillida - Czarodziejka pochodząca z Desertii. Pomimo że pochodzi z planety na której królują pustynie, jej moce związane są w dużej mierze z ogniem oraz mirażem. Dziewczyna urodziła się w rodzinie prowadzącej koczowniczy tryb życia, a dzięki temu zwiedziła ogrom swojej rodzimej planety, którą kocha całym sercem. Phillida sprawia wrażenie raczej oschłej osoby, która stroni od rówieśników. Rzadko kiedy bywa w szkole, ma nauczanie domowe, a w Alfei pojawia się dwa razy do roku, podczas rozdania dyplomów i na czas egzaminów. Osobowość Phillida to osoba, która poczucie obowiązku ma we krwi. Jak mało kto potrafi trzymać emocje na wodzy i świetnie panuje nad swoją mimiką nie dradzając innym.nawet cienia wątpliwości jeśli ją dopada a dzięki pokładom pewności siebie sprawia wrażenie młodej i silnej kobiety która doskonale wie czego oczekuje od siebie i innych oraz do czego dąży. Bardzo ważny jest dla niej kodeks moralny którym kieruje się w życiu, nigdy nie zrobi czegoś wbrew sobie. To jest w dużej mierze wada, ponieważ przez to Phillida często mówi rzeczy których nie powinna mówić, jej oceny są również bardzo subiektywne. W imię wyznawanych wartości Phillida jest w stanie zaryzykować własne życie, co doskonale widać po tym jak dużo czasu i sił oddała by bronić ukochaną planetę, w zamian nie otrzymując ze strony otoczenia tak właściwie niczego. Phillida nie oczekuje narody za swoje działania - wystarczy że sama czuje iż dobrze postąpiła. Jak zostało wspomniane Phillidzie ciężko idzie nawiązanie kontaktu z innymi osobami. Jest niczym kot który podąża własnymi ścieżkami i nie trzyma się jednego, sprawdzonego sposobu działania. Nie rozpamiętuje również przeszłości, ponieważ uważa że liczy się to co jest tu i teraz. Dziewczyna bardzo ceni sobie minimalizm i jak powtarza, nie potrzebuje otaczać się ani dużą grupą ludzi, ani zasobami przedmiotów, by czuć się szczęśliwą. Nie przywiązuje wagi do przedmiotów i stara się nie przywiązywać do innych osób. Jak jej przodkowie, nie zostaje długo w jednym miejscu. Wygląd Phillida to wysoka, muskularna dziewczyna o kawowej cerze, czarnych włosach i piwnych tęczówkach oraz typowych dla pochodzenia rysach twarzy. Na prawym ramieniu kobiety znajduje się tatuaż przedstawiający słońce Desertii wędrujące po nieboskłonie "fazami" - od wschodu aż do zachodu. Jest on ważne dla Phillidy pod względem symbolicznym i został wykonany tuż po tym jak dziewczyna została wróżką-strażniczką swej planety. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Phillidy - Batul oraz Ayman, tak jak ona oraz jej trójka młodszego rodzeństwa, pochodzą z Desertii. Z zawodu są handlarzami i podróżują po całej planecie w poszukiwaniu nowych kupców na swoje towary. Z rodzicami Phillida miała dobre relacje lecz obecnie nie utrzymują stałego kontaktu. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dalsza rodzina Phillidy - jej dziadkowie, kuzynki, ciocie i wujkowie - rozsiani są po Desertii. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Valentiną, którą poznała podczas jednej ze swoich wizyt w Alfei na zakończeniu roku. 'Znajomi' Phillida rzadko kiedy przebywa w murach szkoły, dlatego w szkole tak właściwie nie poznała nikogo dobrze poza Valentiną. Dziewczyna utrzymuje kontakt ze swoją koleżanką z piaskownicy - Saaną. 'Wrogowie' Phillida zna za mało osób i dotąd nie spotkała nikogo, kogo mogłaby nazwać swoim wrogiem. 'Miłość' Phillida jest obecnie szczęśliwą singielką. Raczej twardo stąpa po ziemi i nie jest ślepo pędzącą romantyczką. 'Zwierzak' Phillida posiada małego wielbłąda o nieznanym jeszcze imieniu. 'Pixie' Czarodziejka posiada więź z Phybie - Pixie obdarzoną darem uzdrawiania. 'Selkie' Ponieważ Phillida jwst wróżką-strażniczką swej planety, posiada więź z Alhéną - Selkie strzegącą mórz i oceanów Desertii. Zainteresowania 'Podróżowanie' Phillida od małego podróżowała po Desertii ze swoimi rodzicami, podczas każdej z podróży dowiadywała się czegoś nowego i zbierała pamiątki. Miłość i chęć do poznawania świata pozostały jej po dni dzisiejsze. Moce i zdolności Używając swoich zdolności, Phillida wykorzystuje dwa żywioły - Ogień oraz Wiatr. Władanie żywiołem ognia daje dziewczynie moc destrukcji, zaś wiatru - potęgowania jej. Jako że nastolatka dysponuje dwoma żywiołami - są one do siebie proporcjonalne. Tzn. Nie panuje nad jednym żywiołem całkowicie, a jedno nie jest potężniejsze od drugiego. Jedynie używane razem, dają przerażające efekty, a Phillida rzadko kiedy używa pełni swoich mocy. Głównie dlatego że przez większość życia nastolatka uważała siebie za potwora niosącego zgubę oraz rozpacz. Z tego powodu, nie lubi używać zaklęć przy innych osobach. Phillida potrafi też tworzyć tarcze obronne, atakować oraz wprowadzać przeciwników w błąd swoją zdolnością specjalną - mirażem. Miraż ma za zadanie głównie odwrócenie uwagi wroga a przez pierwsze kilkanaście sekund od rzucenia zaklęcia osoba będąca pod jego wpływem odczuwa zawroty głowy i nadmierną potliwość. Zaklęcie może wpływać tylko na jedną osobę naraz i ma ograniczenie czasowe, mija również wtedy kiedy osoba będąca pod jego wpływem orientuje się że to co widzi to fatamorgana. Phillida świetnie posługuje się również bronią białą i dobrze walczy wręcz. 'Słabości' *'Wilgoć' - W wilgotnych pomieszczeniach włosy Phillidy przybierają na objętości stając się kupką kłaków. Ponadto w takim klimacie szybko dopadają ją katar i ból uszu. *'Owady' - Dziewczyna od małego ma problem z wszystkimi co "bzyczy i lata" Phillida nie tylko brzydzi się tych istot ale autentycznie boi się że mogłyby wlecieć do jej gardła, uszu a w efekcie ją skrzywdzić. *'Alkohol' - Phillida, głowy do alkoholu nie ma. Bardzo łatwo przychodzi jej wejście w stan upojenia alkoholowego a wtedy jest kompletnie bezużyteczna w walce i gada głupoty. Cytaty Transformacje 'Charmix' Dziewczyna ma na sobie beżowe spodnie aladdynki oraz dopasowany kolorystycznie top, z wyszytym kwiatowym motywem. Jej nogi zdobią brązowo-beżowe sandały, a wokół szyi ma związany kawałek półprzeźroczystego materiału. Włosy Phillida ma związane w dwa wysokie kucyki, a z pleców wyrastają jej skrzydła o piaskowej barwie. Jej kostki ozdobione są bransoletkami na srebrnym sznureczku. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: ' - 16 Maj. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Phybie. *'Selkie:' - Alhéna. *'Pupilki:' - Wielbłąd, o nieznanym jeszcze imieniu. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Shoarma i dania z dodatkiem kurkumy. *'Ulubiony kolor: ' - Odcienie pustyni - beż, brąz, pomarańcz. *'Hobby:' - Podróżowanie, słuchanie legend. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Koty - sfinksy. *'Idealny chłopak'- O mocnym charakterze i podążający wg. Określonych zasad. *'Ulubiony film:' - Przygodowe. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Wilgoci i zapachu morza, wulgaryzmów, chojraków. *'Ulubiona muzyka' - Klubowa, R&B. *'Ulubione buty:' - Sandały, koturny. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' - Valentina. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z j. Arabskiego i oznacza dosłownie "wrażenie". *Jej idolką jest Salma Ajam, o której działaniach wiele słyszała. Phillida podziwia to co kobieta oraz organizacja "Shams" robi dla Desertii. *Zdolność do tworzenia mirażu została zainspirowana nie tylko zjawiskiem występującym wśród odwodnionych ludzi na pustyni ale i Rudą Kitką z serialu animowanego "Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and the Chat Noir". Pochodzenie thumb|left|272px Desertii - Planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Kuchnia Desertii słynie z dań o orientalnym posmaku, deserów opartych na kokosach oraz ostrych przypraw. Przyprawy, a także materiały pozyskiwane z futra owiec, to towar eksportowy tej planety. Jeśli chodzi o naturę mieszkańców, to są oni raczej samotnikami, z wrodzoną tendencją do uzyskania samodzielności. Dzieci pochodzące z Desertii bardzo szybko opuszczają rodzinny dom. Gospodarka nie jest zbyt ujmująca, z powodu licznych kataklizmów jak np. Burze piaskowe występują liczne zniszczenia oraz straty w ludności. Za symbol Desertii uznawana jest piaskowa wydma, zaś za kolor - piaskowy. Na planecie panuje rodzina królewska, lecz prawo wprowadza rząd składający się z wybranych mieszkańców, można powiedzieć, że monarchia jest tak naprawdę tylko na pokaz. Mieszkańcy Desertii potrafią dożyć naprawdę późnej starości. Od autorki Galeria Phillida ID.jpg Phillida szkic.jpg Phillida szkice.jpg Phillida symbol.jpg Phillida ID new.jpg Phillida n ID.jpg PhillidaNowyPortret.jpg Transformacje Phillida Charmix.jpg|Charmix Phillida Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Stroje Phillida Bal podarunków.jpg|Bal podarunków Phillida Inny codzienny.jpg Meta tilemile *'?' - Roxhi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega Phillida Alaintibae. Zastrzega tez grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'12.08.18' - Phillida zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Desertii